1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension apparatus to be used for suspending a truck-type circuit breaker or the like when the circuit breaker is put on or taken off of the truck of a switchboard frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suspension apparatus, which is to be used for suspending a truck-type circuit breaker or the like, is described referring to FIGS. 6 and 7. FIG. 6 is a perspective view for showing the truck-type circuit breaker or the like which is suspended by a conventional suspension apparatus. FIG. 7 is a partial sectional side view showing the constitution of a hook part taken along line VII--VII in FIG. 6.
As is obvious from the figures, a pair of hollows 2 are provided on both side faces of a truck-type circuit breaker 1. As shown in FIG. 7, each hollow 2 is overhanged toward the bottom of the circuit breaker. A pair of suspension adapters 3, which have a substantially J-shaped section, are respectively engaged with the hollows 2 from below. Each suspension adapter 3 has a hole 4, so that a rope or wire 5 is tied to the adapter 3 through the hole 4.
For suspending the circuit breaker 1 by the conventional suspension apparatus, once the circuit breaker 1 is put on a truck of a switchboard frame or a floor, the rope or wire 5 is loosened, and thereby, the suspension adapters 3 are disengaged from the hollows 2 of the circuit breaker 1. Therefore, disengaged suspension adapters 3 have to be re-engaged with the hollows 2 for re-suspending the circuit breaker 1.